You're My Little Annoyance
by Elisa.Uchiha1
Summary: Sakura Haruno, una joven estudiante de medicina, recién mudada a Konoha para así poder rehacer su vida. ¿Podrá ocultarle la verdad de su pasado, a su "peculiar" Adoniscerdo? /Lo siento, es un mal resumen xD Añadido C5 :P
1. First Stage

_***Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_***Yo solo monto historias con sus personajes :O.**_

_***No seais tacaños/as y dejad algun review (malos o buenos, yo lo acepto todo xD.)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**You are my little annoyance**

_Capitulo 1. __First Stage_

_

* * *

  
__As a summer breeze, when I first saw you,_

_you stole my heart._

_

* * *

  
_

Dejó su coche aparcado. El edificio dónde se iba a alojar era muy alto, con unos pronunciados balcones. Ella debía compartir piso con un tal "_Uchiha_". Entro al edifcio, se subió al ascensor con sus 3 pesadas maletas y se dispuso a llegar al cuarto piso. Una vez el ascensor llegó a dicho piso, empujó y echó un vistazo a un papel que llevaba consigo:

_4º3ª, Uchiha._

Esa era toda la información…No había nadie en todo el edificio, solo una chica que estaba parada en el 4º3ª, peliroja, muy guapa y con cara de fastidio. Esta murmuró algo y se fue. Sakura se dirigió a la tercera puerta, sacó la llave que le dio la amable señorita de la inmobiliaria y abrió la puerta… A primera vista, la entrada del piso estaba muy dejado, hecho polvo. Bajó la vista, habían unos varoniles zapatos puestos de cualquier manera, cartas, publicidad (ofertas del supermercado y esas cosas)…-_Menudo desastre…-_pensó. La pared necesitaba una mano de pintura, y arreglar las luces que iluminaban la triste entrada. La joven pelirrosa bufó. Cogió sus maletas y las entró. Se descalzo y ya tenía un pie puesto en su nueva casa. Por lo visto el joven Uchiha no estaba o le daba igual todo (No había señales de vida humana). El pasillo que unía la entrada con el comedor (o hall o sala de estar), estaba igual o peor que la entrada. El comedor, un caos. ¿Caos? ¡Estaba hecho una mierda! La ventana abierta, las cortinas sucias, el televisor lleno de polvo, habían 2 sofás, pues los dos llenos de libros, papeles, ropa, calzoncillos…¿CALZONCILLOS? ¡Este tío era un cerdo extremadamente CERDO! Podía haber ordenado el piso para dar ni que fuera buena impresión…Siguió adelante, otro pasillo descuidado, pero este tenía 2 puertas a cada lado. Seguramente la cocina, el baño y las 2 habitaciones. A Sakura, le daba miedo entrar en la cocina y el baño, ya tubo suficiente con el comedor y la entrada, esto era como una pesadilla. Una de las dos puertas restantes permanecía abierta…con una gran vista…Sakura se asomó, y lo que se podía contemplar era un perfecto adonis, un chico muy alto, cabellos azabaches alborotados, unos anchos hombros y unos brazos perfectamente musculados (sin pasarse) y no pudo seguir observando por que el muchacho estaba cubierto por una sábana… - _mmm dichosa sábana_…- pensó la chica. – Pero… por muy bien formulado que esté el chico, no quitaba en que era un completo cerdo, y así la imagen de adonis perfecto se desvaneció por la de un cerdito.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, Sakura, decidió deshacer sus maletas y luego ir a comprar cosas básicas para subsistir en esta pocilga.

Su habitación no era muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeña, se componía de una cama pegada a la pared, un amplio armario, un escritorio y una estantería. Lo justo y necesario. Sakura acomodó su ropa en su armario, vaciando así 2 maletas, dejándolas debajo de la cama, todo para ahorra espacio. La tercera y última, es la que llevaba sus libros de medicina, verdaderos libros de medicina de 978 páginas cada uno. Sakura, en dos semanas, empezaría segundo de carrera.

Mientras colocaba los grandes libros médicos, se oyó un ruido… ¿La ducha?... Qué alivio, al menos el Señor-Guarro-Uchiha se duchaba. Sakura acabó de colocar todos sus libros, y se dispuso a salir cuando se chocó de frente con el gran adonis.

- …- El chico moreno la observó de arriba a bajo.

- Tu eres ¿Sakura Haruno? – Preguntó el chico.

-Sí. – Replicó la pelirosa.

-¿Cómo has entrado? – Instigó el azabache.

-Con mi llave. ¿Me dejas pasar? Tengo prisa. – Sakura le miró a los ojos…Eran de un negro profundo, que apenas expresaban algo.

-¿A dónde vas? – Dijo el Uchiha cortándole el paso.

- A comprar – Dijo la chica intentando pasar, pero el adonis ni se inmutó.

-¿Conoces la zona? Me da que no, te acompañaré – Dijo el chico. – y…es Sasuke…Uchiha.

_-Pero menudo cretino, guarro, maleducado y encima un completo estúpido! _– Pensó Sakura _– Ni tan solo me ha pedido disculpas por encontrarme con esta pocilga, me ha impedido el paso y para acabar de rematarlo todo me ha tratado de tonta._

Sasuke no tardó mucho, se vistió con unos pantalones y una camiseta, que más sencillo que eso. Sakura simplemente no le dirigió la palabra, se giró y se dispuso a cruzar el comedor, y de repente…PAM! Sakura resbaló con una bolsa de patatas fritas y cayó de culo.

Sasuke se limitó a ayudar a Sakura a levantarse y dedicarle uno de sus –"_hmp_ ve con más cuidado"- Entonces Sakura perdió los nervios.

-¡PERO COMO QUE VAYA CON MÁS CUIDADO! SI HE RESBALADO ES POR TU CULPA POR SER UN GUARRO, UN CERDO, UN COCHINO! LAS PERSONAS NORMALES CUANDO VAN A RECIBIR VISITA ORDENAN SU PISO! – Sakura se detuvo para coger aire pero cuando se dio cuenta, Sasuke estaba en la entrada colocándose sus bambas.

-¡P-pero qué modales són los tuyos! – Dijo Sakura enfadada con el ceño fruncido.

-Hmp…Vamos. –El moreno se levantó y se fue.

_-Grrr! Qué rabia de tío_ – Pensó Sakura mientras corría detrás de él.

Mientras caminaban el uno al lado del otro Sasuke le iba diciendo dónde estaban más o menos las cosas básicas: dónde coger el bus o el metro (aunque ambos tuvieran coche, nunca se sabe), librerías especializadas, tiendas y varias cosas más. Sasuke dejó el supermercado para lo último.

Sakura cogió el carro y empezó a recolectar armas para eliminar todo tipo de suciedad.

-Friega suelos con aroma a limón, 2 grandes envases de lejía pura, detergente, suavizante (estos dos para las cortinas y la ropa en general), abrillantador de muebles, quita grasas, jabón…todo lo que llevara por nombre "Quitar, lavar, limpiar". Sasuke simplemente la miraba desconcertado. Sakura seguía cargando el carro,de comida, chucherías, cosas para su higiene personal y sobretodo, ambientadores.

Sasuke le seguía de cerca, hasta que Sakura salió de su trance de consumidora compulsiva y le espetó

-¿Qué miras? ¿Tienes algún problema? – Dijo la pelirosa molesta.

-Hmp… Yo creía que eras una compañera de piso, no una chacha (Chacha, una mujer de la limpieza) – Dijo el chico mirando fijamente a Sakura.

-Yo no soy ninguna chacha, ya que vamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo, al contrario que tu, no estoy dispuesta a vivir en una PO-CIL-GA! – Sakura se giró y se fue directa a pagar.

Sasuke simplemente no entendía nada ¿Se pondría a limpiar? ¿Él también? Qué remedio. Sino la chica se enfadaría…

-Hmp…Vale, te ayudaré a limpiar…- Dijo el moreno

Sakura simplemente le sonrió.

Una vez saliendo del súper y llegando a a la pocilga Sakura llevaba todas las bolsas, unas 4 en cada mano, intentando llevarlo todo, como si Sasuke solo fuera el florero de decoración. Pero el chico, la cogió de la mano y le dijo…

-No vas a poder con tanto peso, para algo he venido, Sakura. – Dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos. Sakura estaba atónita, el roce de sus manos fue.. electrizante…como si unas pequeñas chispas rodearan su cuerpo y cuando Sasuke la tocó estas chispaban más. Sasuke le cogió las bolsas con la más suma delicadeza. La pelirosa simplemente se quedó paralizada..¿Qué le pasaba con el cerdito Uchiha? Qué sensación más rara.

-Eh…si te quedas atrás, me harás volver a por ti….-Dijo Sasuke entrado en el edificio.

-Ah ah c-claro – La chica se apresuró y entró después del azabache. _¿Realmente la volvería a buscar?_

Entraron en el piso, y Sakura empezó cogiendo la escoba y encendiendo las luces del pasillo de la entrada. Y empezó a barrer, era impresionante, la de polvo que se levantó no tenía nombre, este chico no tenia remedio. La pelirosa se batió el largo pasillo (barriendo y fregando) cerrando la puerta que daba paso al comedor, necesitaba trabajar esa casa por partes. Dejó los zapatos bien puestos, los suyos y los del cerdito-Uchiha, mañana tendría que comprar al menos un mueble guarda zapatos y pintura, hoy tocaba la primera mano de limpieza. El siguiente paso, el comedor, sería una pesadilla, pero, para su sorpresa, Sasuke estaba recogiendo su ropa y sus libros. El azabache la miró.

- Hmp… son mis cosas… si no te importa ya las quitaré yo…- y el chico siguió con su tarea.

- Es que si te pensabas que iba a quitar tus SUCIOS calzoncillos vas listo. – La pelirosa prosiguió primero a sacar el polvo de los muebles, el televisor y demás, mientras Sasuke despejaba los sofás y la mesa.

Sasuke estaba realmente atontado mirando a Sakura, hasta ella se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué miras Uchiha? Ya es la segunda vez que te pillo hoy mirándome con cara de tonto. – Sakura siguió frotando, el trapo le seguía arrastrando suciedad…Qué asco.

-…-Sasuke no le dijo nada, este se dirigió a la cocina y dejó la ropa sucia en su cesto correspondiente. Y luego se dedicó a ordenar su propia habitación…el orgullo masculino le impedía que una chica entrara en su "santuario".

Se pasaron la tarde sin decirse apenas nada. Sakura acabó con el comedor. El tercer paso… la cocina.

Era todo un campo de guerra. Platos, platos, platos, vasos, vasos, vasos, sartenes, cazuelas, tenedores, cuchillos, todo apilado de cualquier manera. Habían por lo menos 2 bolsas de basura por tirar y la nevera por ordenar (Sakura tenía que meter también su comida ahí). Así que limpió el mueble dónde estarían los platos y empezó a lavar la vajilla entera.

_- No lo entiendo…¿Cómo puede ser tan descuidado y a la vez tan… _- Sakura se miró la mano, la mano que Sasuke le había cogido. Cuál era la definición para ese sentimiento tan desconocido… Sólo llevaba ahí unas pocas horas y saltaban chispas por todos lados.

-Déjame ayudarte, ya he acabado con mi habitación.-

-¡AAAAAH! – Sakura del susto tumbó la gran pila de platos sucios y al intentar recogerlos resbaló y cayó encima de Sasuke. Tensión, es la palabra que había surgido en la mente de ambos, estaban apenas a 3 centímetros el uno del otro, pero Sakura fue rápida y le dijo

- losientolosientolosientolosientolosiento iréahacerellavabotuquedateconlacocinaadiós – Todo eso en menos de 3 segundos. Sakura salió corriendo hacía el baño, roja como nunca ¿Porqué … esta sensación tan rara? Él es un completo desconocido.

De repente, sonó el timbre.

Sasuke fue a abrir la puerta. Y algo rojo se le tiró encima.

- ¡Pero qué guapo estás hoy! – dijo la chica.

- ¡NO SOPORTO QUE SE TE ME TIRES ENCIMA! – Le gritó Sasuke.

- Aww… Sasukito no seas así. – Dijo ella ronroneando como un gato.

- Vete…- Dijo el moreno intentando desprenderse de la muchacha.

Sakura se dirigió a la entrada ¿Sasuke gritando?. El espéctaculo que había era, para Sakura, desagradable. El señor cerdito-Uchiha estaba tirado en el suelo con una despampanante peliroja con gafas, unos pechos desorbitadamente grandes y vestida con falda corta y escote (Estabamos en invierno…dios..) encima de él. Era la chica de antes.

-Bueno, yo me voy a dar una vuelta – La pelirosa se calzó sus zapatos y se fue, pero no se dio cuenta de que se llevó la escobilla del lavabo. Claro, estaba fregando el baño…

- Aww.. adiós monina! : 3 –Dijo la chica.

Ahora lo entendía todo, la chica enfrente la puerta del piso de Sasuke, él durmiendo sin ropa….Vale, era su novia, como negarse ante esas señales tan evidentes. Eran las 9 de la noche…Se había ido del piso y Sasuke seguramente estaría con la peliroja esa. Se había mudado a Konoha para olvidar. Ella había empezado su carrera en el país del Remolino, pero, por culpa de _eso__,__de lo que pasó en su primer año__ se tubo que ir a otro país dónde no la conociera nadie._…

* * *

.Flashback

_Sakura Haruno. 20 años. Estudiante de primer año de medicina. La mejor alumna que había tenido la Universidad del Remolino. Claro, era de esperar, Sakura era la hija de dos famosos médicos: Su madre, Ai Haruno, era una médica especializada en enfermedades cardiovasculares, se la conocía por que arriesgaba todo por llevar los casos más raros o a punto de rozar la muerte, cuando nadie ya les veía solución. Satoshi Haruno, era un conocido neurocirujano, al igual que Ai, __no daban a nadie por muerto.__ Cómo no, era de esperar que su única hija, iría por el mismo camino. Al pisar la universidad, todo el mundo sabía identificar a la Haruno, toda su familia tenía ese pelo rosa y esos ojos jades que nunca se daban por vencidos. Un día, Ai decidió llevar a Sakura al hospital_

_- Sakura…¿Seguro que decides ir por el camino de la medicina? – Preguntó su madre._

_- Claro mamá! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? Desde que era bien pequeña ya practicaba operaciones con mis muñecas… No dejaré mi sueño ahora – A la pelirosa le brillaban los ojos de entusiasmo e ilusión._

_-¿Ya sabes mas o menos en qué especialización?- Preguntó la madre poniéndose su bata y estetoscopio._

_-No..Pero no será ni cardiología ni neurología. Quiero especializarme en algo diferente, pero no sé…- La joven estaba confundida._

_- En ese preciso instante, entró un paciente de largo pelo y ojos morados, llamado Orochimaru._

_-Vaya vaya… Doctora Ai Haruno, es un placer verla de nuevo…-_

_- ¡Qu-que haces tú aquí! – Exclamo la madre. Orochimaru sacó un bisturí de su bolsillo._

_- He venido a vengarme… Vosotros sois famosos por curar a quienes estan a punto de morir…-_

_-¡SAKURA, DAME LA MANO! – La doctora cogió a su hija por la mano, abrió la ventana y tiró a Sakura._

_-VE A BUSCAR A KAKASHI ÉL TE AYUDARÁ! – y no se oyó más la voz de la doctora Haruno._

_Sakura por otra parte, cayó encima de unos arbustos, confundida…¿Por qué su madre la tiró? ¿Por qué no pelearon juntas contra ese tal Orochimaru?_

Fin Flashback

* * *

Ya vale de recordar. Ahora estaba en un nuevo lugar, sola. Cogió su pequeño coche, y…vió que llevaba algo molesto en su mano derecha.

- _¿He sido tan imbécil de llevarme la puta escobilla? –_ Pensó al ver el palito de plástico blanco con

Y así pasaron las horas. Sakura, su coche y en ese momento su gran amiga, la escobilla.

Aún sintiéndose mal, Sakura decidió regresar, no se podía pasar la vida encerrada en el coche gastando gasolina y poniendole el cinturón de seguridad a la escobilla.

Tenía claro que, ella se había medio enamorado del azabache. Sólo habían pasado unas horas desde que llegó al 4º3ª una pequeña chispa al rozarse con él y casi le besa, y la guindilla al pastel: celos. De eso, su amiga Ino lo hubiera llamado amor a primera vista, ni le conocía, pero, sentía una atracción muy fuerte por él. A pesar de que era un guarro, tampoco era tan mal chico.

Aparcó el coche delante del edificio, era muy tarde, la una de la madrugada. Había hecho un berrinche de niña pequeña. ¿Estaría Sasuke despierto?

Sakura ascendió por el ascensor, entró sigilosamente en el piso. Miró la entrada, estaba tal y como ella la había dejado, y solo estaban los zapatos de Sasuke. Sakura entró, no había luz en toda la casa, pero, estaba todo muy diferente puesto de cómo lo dejó ella y olía fuertemente a los ambientadores que ella compró. Abrió la nevera estaba limpia y toda la comida ordenada, lo que era de Sasuke arriba y lo de Sakura abajo,

_-Oh Dios mío, el piso estaba impecable, inmaculado, el más limpio que había visto nunca…- pensó Sakura._

y en el estante de ella, había algo, un bulto tapado con papel de aluminio una nota, reposaba encima con su nombre …¿Sasuke se había acordado de ella?

_Sakura._

_Aquí esta tu cena._

_Te fuiste con la escobilla._

_Sasuke._

_

* * *

  
_

Aquí el primer capítulo :O!

A ver que os parece, tengo en marcha el segundo :D y más revelaciones sobre el oscuro pasado de Sakura~

(reviews animadores = autora feliz= más capítulos xd)

Y si no gusta, se borra y listo :O.

De algo que sale mal, siempre se aprende ;P!

**Att, Elisa Uchiha.**


	2. Fear in the Heart

_**Wiiii~**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, soy muy feliz :D *lagrimilla de felicidad!***_

_**Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, Fear in the Heart. ^_^**_

**You are my little annoyance**

_Capitulo 2__. Fear in the heart_

_

* * *

  
_

_Your sweet eyes, appears in my dreams_

_

* * *

  
_

Destapó la envoltura de papel de aluminio. Sasuke le había hecho su plato favorito sin saberlo…Katsudon (Un variante del donburi, pero con cerdo empanado ^^). Sakura se moría de hambre, así que sacó un poco de agua, y se comió los Katsudon muy a gusto. Estaban riquísimos, crujían como si estuvieran recién hechos.

_- Ojala yo supiera cocinar así….-_ pensó Sakura.

Eran la una y media. Era hora de irse a dormir y pensar…¿Cómo actuaría mañana delante de Sasuke? Sakura fue al baño y quiso dejar la escobilla en su sitio, pero no pudo T__T al fin y al cabo esa noche había sido su "nueva amiga en Konoha", así que la limpio y la dejó en su cuarto. La pelo rosa, no tardó mucho en dejarse caer en la cama y caer en los somnolientos hechizos de Morfeo.

-*-*

Sonó el pequeño despertador. El sol apenas tenía fuerzas para entrar por la ventana de la pelirosa. Abrió lentamente los ojos, regocijándose en su cama, envuelta en una suave sábana y almohada. Una vez medio despierta se quedó mirando fijamente el despertador…. cuadrado, azul, con las agujas de un azul marino muy oscuro…

* * *

Flashback

_¿Kakashi? ¿Se refería a Hatake Kakashi? Sakura se levantó del suelo, le dolían mucho las piernas, había recibido un buen golpe. –Iré a buscar a papá, ha de saber que mamá…. – No se lo pensó dos veces, y fue a la otra punta del hospital, buscando el despacho del neurólogo Satoshi Haruno. Sakura corría desesperadamente, las enfermeras le hacían caso omiso, como era una adolescente, no valía la pena hacerle caso._

_- ¿La doctora Haruno? Jajaja. Se tiene que ser bobo para atacarla. ^^ anda Sakurita, no te preocupes._

_- Claro, un paciente de ojos morados, Sakura, que ya eres mayorcita para decir tonterías._

_- ¿La doctora Haruno te tiró de la ventana? ¿Desde un tercero? Oye Sakura, quizás te vaya más la profesión de dibujante de cómics._

_Todos esos comentarios le dolían en el alma, necesitaba ayuda, no podía ir sola contra ese hombre tan extraño. Hasta que llegó al despacho de su padre, entró de la forma más violenta posible_

_-¡PAPÁ NECESITO TU AYUDA MAMÁ ESTA EN PELIGRO! – _

_Satoshi Haruno no contestaba, solo se podía ver la silla de espaldas a la puerta-_

_-¿PAPÁ ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO? – Sakura perdía los estribos._

_Se acercó más a su padre, giró el sillón y … ¿no estaba? Se apresuró a hablar con las enfermeras otra vez, todas afirmaban ver el doctor Haruno entrar en su despacho y no haber salido de él en todo el día._

_El tic tac de un reloj era el único que hablaba en la sala. Un pequeño reloj, de color azul, con unas agujas de un azul marino muy característico. El reloj que Sakura regaló a su padre por su aniversario._

_Debía a buscar a su madre, y a su padre, ambos estaban desaparecidos, y también… buscar a Hatake Kakashi, el policía que le ayudaría, tal y como su madre le ordenó._

_Fin Flashback._

_

* * *

  
_

Se levantó. Cogió su ropa para el día de hoy y se dirigió a la ducha, necesitaba quitarse todos los recuerdos agrios de su vida. Y comenzar a pensar en lo que el futuro le esperaba.

Era muy muy muy temprano, las 7 de la mañana. Se hizo un chocolate calentito con unas galletas con forma de dinosaurio…_Qué curioso, cada día hacen las comidas con formas raras para que entren por la vista y así se tengan ganas de comerlas. – _Mordió dicha galleta. –

-Pobre diplodocus…No sabía que fueras una carnívora… Tendré que tener cuidado –

-_Oh Díos mío. Sasuke acababa de aparecer por la cocina, con los cabellos azabaches tan característico suyo, con cara de adormilado, con el pecho descubierto y con unos pantalones anchos puestos. – Menuda vista del adonis, y tan adonis, tenía todos los músculos tan bien formados…- pensaba Sakura observando al chico de arriba a bajo. _

-¿Sakura? – Preguntaba Sasuke.

- _Pero porque tenía que aparecerse así…tan…tan…tan irresistiblemente atractivo… ¡Kamiiiii porqué me haces esto! – Seguía pensando Sakura para sus adentros. - ¿Había dicho algo de "Diplodocus"?_

-Eh… ¿Sakura? – Sasuke puso frente con frente para medir la temperatura de la pello rosa. – Pues va a ser que tienes fiebre. – Dijo el chico.

-¿Qu-que-que haces? – Sakura había vuelto al mundo real (por fin xD). Pudo notar, otra vez a Sasuke a pocos centímetros de ella, su fragancia, su olor característico, su calor… a tan solo 1 o 2 centímetros…

-Pues creo que sí que tienes fiebre. Vuelve a la cama. – Dijo el chico alejándose de la pelo rosa, ignorando los efectos que había provocado en ella: Un rubor sumamente exagerado. Más roja que los tomates recién recolectados.

- Yo no soy ningún diplodocus! – Dijo Sakura _– Algo ha dicho de diplodocus creo…_

-Hmp…Mira que eres molesta. – Dijo el moreno saliendo de la cocina.

- … -Sakura no daba crédito a sus oídos… _Encima que le había limpiado medio piso, la molesta era ella. Bueno en parte sí, por que había invadido parte de su piso._. Pero… había perdido la oportunidad que él mismo le había dado para pedirle disculpas por irse así por las buenas. Menuda burra estaba hecha. Sakura, decidió salir hoy sola a dar una vuelta, no tan solo se despidió de Sasuke.

Sakura fue esta vez a pie, no regalaban la gasolina. Compró varias revistas tipo Vogue, Cosmopolitan o Marie Claire, las cuales contenían artículos sobre cosas muy interesantes sobre los hombres y lo poco que piensan y también trucos para llevar un maquillaje de noche o uno muy natural para el día. Luego, se pasó por una de las librerías especializadas favoritas de Sasuke, el KawaBook; Sakura buscaba un libro en especial "_El Manual de supervivencia para la preparación del examen MIR_". El MIR era el examen más temido para todos los futuros médicos e internos. Ella solo estaba en segundo, pero tenía que ir bien preparada. Entró en el KawaBook. Había poca gente. Se fue directa a la zona de libros médicos. Solo había un hombre con el pelo muy muy largo.

- Tu pelo rosa es muy exótico ¿Sabes? - una voz ronca surgió de la nada.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién ha dicho eso? – Preguntó la Haruno asustada, ahora estaba sola, aquel hombre no estaba.

- Tus ojos jades son peculiarmente bonitos.-

- Si es una broma no tiene gracia ¡déjeme en paz! – Sakura estaba muy asustada. La voz, le sonaba muy familiar.

- Sakura Haruno…-

- ¿Quién eres? ¡CONTESTA! – Esto seguro que no era una broma,… podría ser….

- Te ves hermosa. – Se podía oír como se relamía, el sonido de la saliva chocando en sus labios.

Sakura empezó a correr buscando la salida, esquivando las grandes estanterías repletos de libros gruesos. Hasta que ese hombre se le cruzó por delante.

- Querida, ya huíste una vez de mí. Esta vez, te quedaras conmigo, tu papá y tu mamá.-

- O-Orochimaru…- Sakura tenía los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos. Él otra vez, delante suya.

- Si te acuerdas de mi nombre y todo. Qué tierna eres…-Orochimaru alzó un brazo para tocar la mejilla de la pelo rosa.

Sakura evitó tal contacto, y se fue corriendo hacía la salida, la gente del establecimiento la miraba como si estuviera loca ¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos habiendo un asesino aquí? Evidente. Esto era Konoha, no el país del Remolino.

Sakura abrió la puerta de la tienda, y la cerró de un fuerte golpe tras de sí. Corrió calle abajo buscando algún tipo de refugio, pero, no podía detenerse mucho, Orochimaru y dos personas más que no pudo ver con definición la perseguían. En el siguiente cruce, el semáforo se había puesto en rojo, los coches pasaban y pasaban. Estaba decidida a cruzar la calle. No permitiría que _alguien más_ muriera por ella, por salvarla. No. Cruzaría ese paso de zebra: mejor muerta, antes de caer en manos de Orochimaru.

Sakura travesó el gentío y pisó el el duro asfalto cuando un Audi A3 de color azul marino, se le cruzó por delante, evitando que hiciera alguna estupidez.

-Sube Sakura ¡RÁPIDO! – Esa voz tan varonil le era muy familiar.

-Hmp…un poco más y llegamos tarde Kakashi…-

Sakura estaba sentada detrás del coche, sudando, respirando agitadamente y sus ojos de lado a lado, mirando el conductor y el co-piloto.

Eran Hatake Kakashe y Sasuke Uchiha. _¿Qué narices hacían ellos sentados, en el mismo coche?_

-Bueno Sakura, ahora es el momento de resolver muchas cosas. No te preocupes por Orochimaru, Yamato, Shizune y Asuma, se estan encargando de él.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Siento que el segundo capitulo haya sido tan corto.**

**Prometo que el tercero será largo : )**

**Y mil gracias por vuestros reviews y consejos.**

**Se que este es un FF de SasuSaku, pero el amor no se da en 2 días ^^.**

**Att, Elisa Uchiha.**


	3. Metamorphosis

_**Hi!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis puesto "You're my little annoyance" a vuestros favoritos, y a las que me dejáis reviews , mil gracias de verdad^^. Tal y como os prometí, este va a ser un capítulo largo, coged un refresco y unas palomitas o un helado en su defecto, por que va a durar muuuucho :P**_

_**Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo, Metamorphosis. ^^**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**You are my little annoyance**

_Capitulo 3__. Metamorphosis_

_*_

_

* * *

  
_

_Still for your love_

_

* * *

  
_

_Kakashi Hatake. El mejor policía del país del Remolino. _

_Sasuke Uchiha. El compañero de piso._

_¿Cómo se han podido mezclar así las cosas?_

-Sakura… Como has podido ver. Orochimaru escapó de la prisión del Remolino. El muy desgraciado tenía cómplices por todo el país. Lo malo es que no sabemos quienes son aún estos cómplices, pero paso a paso. Solo conocemos a uno de ellos, Kabuto, un topo que teníamos filtrado en criminalística, a través de él pudo averiguar tu paradero, y así perseguirte. Shizune, Asuma, Yamato y yo, hemos venido a protegerte y a acabar con Orochimaru de una vez. Pues resulta que creíamos que Orochimaru habría ido a tu casa pero, el agente Uchiha negó tu presencia en el piso y nos fuimos a buscarte con el resto de agentes. Pero una cosa Sakura. Prometiste no hacer estupideces, y un poco más y te matas. No lo vuelvas a hacer. – Kakashi estaba muy serio. Además…¿Agente Uchiha? ¿Sasuke era un policía?

-Y-yo… no quería que volviera a suceder lo mismo que con mi padre, madre y Tsunade. – Sakura apoyó si cabeza en la ventana del coche…Estaba tan fría. – De ninguna manera iba a permitir que pasara lo mismo, antes prefiero ser yo la que muera, no quiero ver a nadie más agonizar delante de mi, solo por protegerme.

-En fin….Ya hemos llegado a la comisaría de Konoha. – Kakashi aparcó su coche en el parking. Salió del coche sin decir nada y dejó a Sakura y Sasuke solos.

- Creí que tu también eras un estudiante vago y perezoso de la Universidad de Konoha – Dijo Sakura.

- Nunca te fijaste en que carrera estaba. – Dijo Sasuke dándole la espalda.

-…- Sasuke tenía razón, ella nunca se detuvo a preguntar o mirar o fijarse en los libros que habían en la sala.

- Mi padre, es el jefe de policía de Konoha. Fugaku Uchiha. Mi hermano mayor, Itachi, es el inspector jefe y yo, solo ocupo el rango de inspector. Y aparte estoy en en tercero de derecho.

Sakura le escuchaba…Era inspector de policía TAN SUMAMENTE JOVEN, y encima abogado. Sakura se sentía tan… poca cosa al lado de él. Ella tan solo era un vulgar estudiante de medicina que se compraba la revista semanal de Marie Claire y que le ponía el cinturón de seguridad a una escobilla.

- entonces….- balbuceó Sakura.

- Kakashi nos contó todo ayer. Pero ahora deberás contarlo todo de nuevo a mi padre. Él será el jefe de operaciones mientras estés en Konoha. – Dijo Sasuke tajante.

Kakashi bajó otra vez al parking, dándole una señal a Sasuke de que subiera con Sakura.

_-Recuerdo… la primera vez que pisé una comisaría….-_

_

* * *

  
_

_Flashback._

_Sakura corrió de nuevo al despacho de su madre. Se sentía tan estúpida…tenía que haber ido ella misma a ayudarla, era una cobarde. Delante del despacho de la doctora Haruno, se encontraban muchos policías, enfermeras y médicos. _

_-Sakura-chan! – Una enfermera se dio cuenta de la presencia de la Haruno, y automáticamente todos la miraron con la mirada más triste y dolorosa que tenían. Un hombre alto, de…1,87? Más o menos, con el pelo plateado y despeinado y con una bufanda tapándole parte de la cara se le acercó. Sakura, por miedo y por estar en estado de shock, retrocedió y empezó a gritar, como señal de: angustia, rabia, tristeza, dolor… mucho dolor. El resto del piso estaba oyendo esos altos sollozos, todos sabían lo ocurrido y del fuerte vínculo que unía la familia Haruno. Sakura se tiró al suelo, y se sentó en un rincón junto a la máquina de cafés de la planta de cardiología. En pocos minutos, estaba sumamente depresiva y hundida._

_Dos días después. Sakura se levantó en una de las camas del hospital. A su lado izquierdo junto a la ventana estaba ese hombre del pelo plateado durmiendo plácidamente y a la derecha, una joven mujer de unos 30 años, rubia y con una expresión muy serena._

_-Buenos días, Sakura-chan – Dijo la rubia._

_-…-Sakura no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza. No tenía ganas de hablar._

_- Me llamo Tsunade. Y Ese hombre tan atolondrado es Hatake Kakashi. Yo soy psicóloga y él policía._

_Vas a estar en un programa de protección. Orochimaru… como ya debes imaginarte, hizo lo que hizo y no parará hasta dar contigo. Se que después de la crisis nerviosa que tuviste ayer en planta de cardiología no tienes ganas de hablar. Solo escucha. Te mudarás a Konoha. Y seguirás con tu carrera de medicina. Kakashi, yo, el cuerpo de policía del Remolino y Konoha, estaremos pendientes de Orochimaru. Tu solo sigue tu vida._

_Pasaron un par de días. Sakura había creado un vínculo muy fuerte con Tsunade y Kakashi, eran los únicos que cuidaban de ella cuando lo pasaba mal y tenía bajones irregulares. Sakura, estaba recluída en la comisaría de policía, en el despacho de Hatake Kakashi… Realmente no parecía un despacho serio del inspector jefe del Remolino… Estanterías con ejemplares de Icha Icha Paradise, otros libros parecidos o del mismo autor un tal…."Jiraiya", cómics, mangas…buf. Pero había que decirlo: era el despacho con más color y vitalidad de toda la comisaría; en esta predominaban los colores oscuros y los blancos muertos, le daban un aspecto tétrico y lúgubre, un lugar no muy agradable. Sakura salió de la comisaría, desobedeciendo las órdenes de Kakashi – "No podemos dejarte salir a tus anchas, no tenemos notícias de Orochimaru y es posible que esté buscándote como un loco."- Bueno, aunque vaya al quiosco de la esquina no le pasará nada…¿Quién sería el tonto que la atacaría delante de la mismísima policía?_

_Sakura abrió su monedero para pagar el ejemplar de "El guardián" el periódico del Remolino cuando de pronto se vió tirada al suelo… la escena fue muy rápida…_

_Orochimaru, con los ojos muy abiertos, casi fuera de sus cabales, con una pistola en la mano, sangre en sus manos… ¿Sangre?_

_Tsunade, la había tirado al suelo, ella la había protegido, se interpuso entre Sakura y la bala. Le dio de lleno en un pulmón. No le quedaba mucho de vida._

_Orochimaru estaba enfrente de Sakura, pero la Haruno se dispuso a vengarse por todo lo que le había hecho pasar, pero antes de poder mover un dedo, Shizune se llevó a Sakura y Asuma a Tsunade, Kakashi y muchos agentes de policía estaban manteniendo un tiroteo con los hombres de Orochimaru._

_-¡Tsunade! Por favor no me abandones! – Sakura lloraba, y abrazó a su querida Tsunade._

_-S-Saku..ra…debes s-ser un-na mujer fuerte… ahg…- Tsunade dejó de respirar. No dio tiempo a llevarla a un hospital._

_FinFlashback._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke permanecía muy serio. Kakashi tenía los ojos cerrados y Sakura estaba sumergida en sus recuerdos. Estaba tan nerviosa, todo esto de Orochimaru le provocaba tanta rabia e impotencia…Sintió que alguien le cogía de la mano… Miró… ¿Sasuke?

– _Oh díos mío Sasuke me esta cogiendo de la mano ¡ - _Sakura miró a Kakashi, y este soltó una pequeña risita, a lo que Sasuke apretó más aún la mano de la pelirosa - Tranquila, yo estaré contigo – Dijo Sasuke en un susurro. Sakura le correspondió el apretón de mano…. – _Gracias, Sasuke-kun… _El ascensor llegó a la tercera planta. Allí, un chico más alto que Sasuke, con sus negros cabellos recogidos en una coleta, los esperaba.

-Hola, soy Uchiha Itachi. Seguidme – Sasuke aún tenía su mano cogida, a lo que Itachi ls miró divertido. Pero, ella se sentía bien con la mano de Sasuke junto a la suya, y él en ningún momento hizo ademanes de querer desenlazar sus manos.

Itachi les llevó a una gran puerta de vidrio ligeramente arrugado, con un cartel que ponía, "Fugaku Uchiha" Él era el jefe de policía de toda Konoha. Entraron en la se levantó y miró directamente a Sakura.

-Haruno Sakura ¿Cierto? – Preguntó el hombre, Sakura solamente asintió. – Bien, te haré unas pequeñas preguntas sobre lo sucedido hace un año en el país del remolino. Aunque Kakashi nos haya contado ya su versión de la historia, necesitamos la tuya también. Tranquila será corto. Sasuke, suéltala que no me la voy a comer….

Sasuke soltó a Sakura bruscamente, muy sonrojado. Itachi se le acercó con cara de pillo, y le susurró algo, y el Uchiha menor le tumbó la cara. _¿Qué rayos pasaba con Sasuke?_

Sakura tomó asiento en la silla que había delante del señor Uchiha, Sasuke, Itachi y Kakashi se sentaron en un pequeño sofá amarrado a la pared, observando y escuchando.

-Bien Sakura. Ai Haruno y Satoshi Haruno… ¿Son tus padres?

- Sí.

- ¿Cuál era su profesión?

-Mi madre Ai Haruno, era una médico especializada en cardiología. Satoshi Haruno, mi padre, doctor especializado en neurología.

- ¿Qué pasó cuando tu madre fue atacada por Orochimaru?

-Ella me lanzó por la ventana cuando Orochimaru apareció.

-¿Qué hiciste cuando te tiró?

-Fui a buscar ayuda, a mi padre. Pero él no estaba en su despacho, así que volví otra vez dónde mi madre.

- Y así conociste a… Kakashi Hatake.

-Sí.

- Y a Tsunade. ¿Os llevabáis bien?

-Fue como una segunda madre para mí. Ella me ayudó mucho cuando tuve la crisis nerviosa al saber que mi madre había muerto.

- ¿Y como murió?

-Protegiéndome.

Fugaku no dijo nada más, Sakura estuvo cabizbaja durante todo el interrogatorio, respondiendo con voz monótona e incolora. Todas esas preguntas reanimaban los dolorosos recuerdos que permanecían ocultos en su corazón. Le dolía en el alma recordar la muerte de sus padres, de Tsunade….todo.

Orochimaru se cargó su vida y sus personas más preciadas, y no quería que ese desgraciado la volviera a hundir en la miseria.

-Sakura. Te haré dos preguntas, que ya serán las últmas – Fugaku tomó algo de agua y prosiguió – Te atacó recientemente Orochimaru en Konoha?

-Sí. En un establecimiento llamado "Kawabook".

-¿Dijo algo que te hiciera sospechar o incomodar?

-…Que…qu-q…..-Sakura empezó a llorar… no quería recordar más a ese monstruo.

- ¿Porqué mató a tus padres y ahora te persigue a ti?

-….-Sakura aún estaba llorando a mares….Llevaba mucha presión encima y en algún momento….

Cuando inflas un globo, y no paras de suministrarle aire…explota. Fugaku tenía la expresión serena y esperó pacientemente a que Sakura se relajara.

-Mi madre, tenía que operar a su hermano, Kirimaru. Éste había recibido malos tratamientos y diagnósticos por parte de otros hospitales. Así que el corazón del hombre estaba realmente mal. Mi madre dio el 100% de sus capacidades pasó noches sin dormir buscando soluciones a su problema, dialogando con los mayores expertos en cardiología y de todo. Pero aún así…cuándo le pusieron un corazón nuevo, este lo rechazó por completo y no habían más corazones y el chico murió sin dar tiempo a nada. – Sakura alzó la cabeza- Orochimaru. No quiso entender que estas cosas pasan, no quiso entender la de meses que se pasó mi madre, Ai Haruno dándolo todo, ella también lo pasaba mal cuando un paciente suyo no esta bien y las cosas se veían negras.

- y fue a por tu padre y ahora le quedas tú.

- Así es…

Fugaku suspiró. Itachi estaba serio mirando a Sakura, Sasuke aun seguía mosqueado y Kakashi estaba atendiendo una llamada.

- Lo que si es inevitable, es que Sakura no podrás volver al piso, y tu Sasuke tampoco. – Dijo Itachi.

- Cierto. Si volvéis ahí, seréis un blanco fácil para ese asesino…-Dijo Fugaku desabrochándose un poco la corbata.

- ¿Me tendre que mudar de nuevo? – Pregunto Sakura, volviendo a bajar la cabeza y apretando fuertemente sus manos.

- Vivirás en nuestra casa, Mikoto, mi mujer, seguro que estará encantada de tenerte en casa – Fijo Fugaku dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. Ahora veía…Sasuke e Itachi, eran clavaditos a su padre.

- y….-

- Tus cosas las estan sacando Shizune y Yamato – Tranquila Sakura – Dijo Kakashi

- ¿Cómo sabías que iba a preguntar por eso? – Dijo la pelo rosa con el ceño fruncido

- Te conozco – Dijo el pelo plateado en tono humorístico.

-hum ¬¬ -_ Vaya con Kakashi! – pensó ella._

- Bien. Llamaré a Mikoto y que te vaya preparando una habitación.

- Itachi, que aumenten la guardia en casa – Dijo Fugaku en tono de Sargento militar - Sí padre! – exclamó Itachi.

- Kakashi, que tus hombres lleven las cosas directamente a mi casa y que tomen rutas distintas, solo por si acaso. –

-Sasuke, lleva a Sakura a tu despacho, cuando esté todo listo, te llamaré.

Sasuke resopló. Y Sakura no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

Sasuke salió del despacho de su padre, mientras este soltaba un –"Hola Mikoto". Sakura simplemente le siguió. El despacho de Sasuke era bastante grande, con una amplia mesa de madera, estanterías con muchos libros, y alguna que otra insignia colgada. Sonó el móvil de Sasuke ¿_Ya estaba todo arreglado?._

_-_Sakura … Ahora vendrá una agente especializada en el camuflaje urbano – Dijo Sasuke frotándose la nuca.

- ¿Camuflaje urbano? – preguntó Sakura.

- Sí, tendrás que ir disfrazada mientras vayas por la calle. Y cada día distinta – Dijo una voz femenina. – Soy Kurenai Yuhi. - era una mujer alta, morena, y muy guapa…

- ¿disfrazada? – Sakura aún alucinaba…no podría ir vestida como ella quisiera…- ¿Por qué?

- Pues por que Orochimaru seguramente sabe que te han traído a la comisaría de policía de Konoha. En el momento que salgas te descubrirán, si vas disfrazada, dando un giro de 360 grados a tu manera de vestir y comportarse, les costará identificarte, y a Sasuke igual. Bien Sakura. Tu primero.

Sasuke salió de la sala, y al salir miró a Sakura, una mirada muy sobreprotectora, ella le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

Kurenai llevaba detrás suya, un amplio armario móvil. Analizó a Sakura de arriba a bajo. Y sin decir nada, primero empezó a maquillarla, sombras oscuras, brillo de labios e incluso le dijo que se pusiera lentillas de color marrón oscuro. Le dio a elegir el color de pelo: moreno, rubio o castaño. Sakura se decidió por el castaño largo hasta la cintura. En la forma de vestir… Sakura era muy sencilla…

- ¿de gótica? -

- demasiado exagerado.

- ¿Ama de casa?

- no…

-¿hippie?

- nooo!

- ¿Campesina?

- eso no entra dentro del camuflaje urbano Kurenai!

-¿Colegiala?

-no tengo edad de ir de colegiala

-¿un cosplay?

-¿ y que hace una cosplayer saliendo de comisaria?

-¿Mujer de 30 años ejecutiva?

-… no esta mal…-

Kurenai vistió a Sakura con una falda negra ajustada, justo encima de las rodillas. Una camisa blanca, con una chaqueta negra algo ajustada.

-Uaah…¡Sakura-chan te ves espléndida! ¡Se nota que es un trabajo mío! - Kurenai estaba saltando de alegría…

- _Díos mío, no parezco yo…._- Sakura se sentía como en otra piel.

-Y… el toque final… unas gafas de lo más chillonas y unos tacones muy muy altos- Kurenai parecía estar como en el cielo, de verdad que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Sakura salió al pasillo, ella pudo reconocer a Fugaku y a Itachi, pero había un hombre rubio, con el pelo corto y con gafas de sol…muy trajeado. Sakura se acercó a los 3 hombres, y oyó el tema del cual discutían…

- Odio hacer esto….- Dijo el desconocido

- Vamos, cuando llegues a casa te das un buen baño y a dormir… es solo temporal- excusaba Itachi.

- Sasuke, hijo, debes atenerte a lo sucedido – Dijo Fugaku.

_-Así que era Sasuke…vaya, pues esta algo ridículo _– pensó Sakura.

- ¿Desea algo señorita? – ¿Itachi se estaba refiriendo a ella? Sakura no pudo aguantarse la risa.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Fugaku.

- Soy yo, Sakura…- Dijo ella.

-Kurenai, como siempre, ha hecho un gran trabajo, vamos, no se ve que seas tu, ¿Verdad Sa-su-ki-to? – Dijo Itachi en tono pícaro.

- Cállate Itachi – Sasuke se respaldo en la pared, justo al lado de Sakura, interponiéndose entre Itachi y ella. – No te dejaré sola…- dijo en un hilo de voz.

Esto no podía ir así. En teoría Sasuke tenía novia, la peliroja exuberante… Debía terminar con todo tipo de contacto, aunque a ella le doliera…

-Bien. Ahora que ya estamos todos, el plan a seguir será el siguiente – Fugaku sacó una hoja con una serie de rutas y horarios que seguir – Debemos cumplir este plan a la perfección. – Fugaku sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa cálida como la anterior, era una sonrisa de "He elaborado un plan maquiavélico para despistar a los posibles perseguidores/cómplices de Orochimaru".

* * *

Bueno…

La historia de Tsunade y Sakura fue corta, pero intensa. Quizás debería haber entrado más en detalles, pero temía que el fic se hiciera aburrido con tanto Flashback. -__-U

Y repito, mil gracias por los reviews 

Att, Elisa Uchiha.

* * *


	4. Guilty

**Gracias por haber añadido mi historia a favoritos**

**Gracias por los reviews, aunque sean pocos, me alegran mucho ******

**Y me dan ánimos para seguir….**

**

* * *

  
**

**You are my little annoyance**

_Capitulo 4. Guilty_

_

* * *

  
_

_I need your morning fragance._

_

* * *

  
_

Sakura no podía quitarse la imagen de la chica peliroja encima de Sasuke. ¿él estaba jugando a dos bandos? Que descaro. Sakura no podía permitir tales actos, ella no era el segundo plato de nadie.

_-Tengo muy claro que, debo cortar todo tipo de contacto con él, mucho a mi pesar…aunque me duela… es muy duro dejarle ir, pero… soy una recién llegada, no pinto nada aquí…_- Sakura pensaba en todo eso, mientras Sasuke la miraba de reojo.

- Sakura y Sasuke irán por un lado tomando la autopista A-58 – Dijo Fugaku - Saliendo de aquí a las 7 de la tarde. – Los "señuelos" saldréis de comisaría a las 18:30 y tomareís la A-108, en dirección a el piso de Sasuke. – Itachi,si ves que algún sospechoso sigue el coche de los señuelos, avisa. – Kakashi ¿Habéis visto de alguien que lleve aquí más de tres horas? –No jefe…. – Dijo Kakashi. – Me lo suponía… en fin, tened mucho cuidado, recordad que no debéis mencionar NADA del plan cuando salgáis fuera, ni directas ni indirectas, cada cual ya sabe que hacer en caso de ser descubiertos ¿Entendido? - ¡SÍ! – Dijeron todos.

Apenas eran las 6 de la tarde, Sakura estaba sentada en una de las sillas del despacho de Sasuke, ojeando el diario semanal de Konoha. Sasuke estaba en su silla mirando a la nada. Todos tenían algo dónde meterse menos ellos. Las horas pasaban y el ambiente se iba tensando otra vez, Sasuke la miraba de vez en cuando, ella fingía leer el interesantísimo diario de Konoha, y así no se dirigieron ni tan solo un soplo de aire.

-Sakura… estas muy callada – dijo Sasuke apoyando la cabeza en sus manos.

-qué observador – Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-Hmp…- Él cerró los ojos.

- Son las 7 ya, yo iré hacia el coche …- Sakura dejó el diario encima de la mesa y se fue.

_Maldita sea una y otra vez… ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Serán señales que me manda Tsunade desde el cielo para que me olvide de él? Un cerdo, que destila frialdad por cada uno de sus poros, un mujeriego, que teniendo a esa pobre chica, va detrás de mí diciéndome "No te dejaré sola" ¿Cómo puede ser tan miserable? Me niego a formar parte de su harem particular, va contra mis principios, contra mi dignidad y contra mi "ser mujer". Debería estar pensando en Orochimaru y como actuar si se presenta otra vez… _ - Sakura se dirigía al ascensor cuando se topó con el Uchiha mayor, Itachi Uchiha. Él le regaló una amable sonrisa y le ofreció el paso al ascensor a ella primero…- _Como todo un caballero…- _

- ¿Qué hay entre tu y mi hermanito cabezón? - preguntó Itachi.

-¿Qué te hace suponer que hay algo? - Dijo Sakura molesta.

-Pues que Sasuke solo tiene ojos para ti…. Vaya, yo como hermano es la primera vez que lo veo así ¡y con una chica! – Itachi miró a Sakura. – Pero no te veo muy dispuesta….- Dijo con voz triste.

- Es que él ya tiene a otra…- Sakura miró a Itachi, él parecía estar confuso.

- No lo creo. Si hubiera otra me habría enterado, y eso no ha sido así…- Itachi bufó – Este Sasuke es un burro.

-Por cierto…. ¿Tu no debías estar con los señuelos? – Preguntó la Haruno.

-Siempre puedo sobornar a otro agente para que lo haga… – Itachi sonrió divertido.

Llegaron a la planta del parking. Allí estaba Fugaku hablando con unos agentes, al lado de un coche muy ostentoso.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Itachi! – Gritó Fugaku - ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?

- Déjale, ya bajará… aún quedan 15 minutos…- Dijo Itachi rascándose la cabeza.

- En fin, Sakura, vosotros os iréis en el coche de Sasuke, tardaréis más o menos una hora y media en llegar. Iré a buscar a Sasuke y os iréis de inmediato. – Fugaku se fue con Itachi y Sakura se quedó de pie, sola. Se miró en el retrovisor del coche, tanta situación rara estaba acabando con ella… Sasuke, Orochimaru…Sakura se sentía en otra dimensión, aunque fuera por unos minutos…un espacio alternativo. Sakura quería llegar ya a la residencia Uchiha, quitarse esta falsa máscara y ser ella. Sasuke no tardó en llegar, esa peluca rubia le sentaba muy mal, se nota que no quiso ser ayudado por Kurenai-san. Se sentaron en el coche y Sasuke lo arrancó. No se dirigían la palabra. Sasuke mantenía la vista a la carretera, Sakura estaba absorta mirando a la nada. Él cambió la marcha del coche y acercó su mano a la de ella.

- No se que quieres o que es lo que dejas de querer, pero yo no seré tu segundo plato ni el de nadie. Tú tienes novia y tu deber es estar con ella y quererla. Jugar a dos bandas es de cerdos. Así que no te acerques más a mi. – Sakura le dio la espalda al chico.

- No te inventes historias- se limitó a decir.

-Yo no me invento nada, prefiero que ni me hables, me das asco. – A Sakura le dolía haber dicho esa última frase, pero la vida era así, no dejaría que jugara con ella a su antojo.

Llegaron a la residencia Uchiha con éxito.

La residencia Uchiha, era enorme, una gran casa de ¿4 pisos? Con unos grandes ventanales, un enorme jardín, un garaje de cabida 5 coches…¿era acaso la mansión del lujo?

Sasuke aparcó y se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada. Ambos estaban serios y rotos por dentro, pero al abrir la puerta cambiaron la cara.

- ¡Bienvenidos a casa! – Mikoto les daba la bienvenida.

- ¡Awwww Sasukito míooo! Cuánto te he echado de menos! Pero tu Karin ya está aquíii~ – Era la peliroja… normal - Sakura pasó del espéctaculo y se autopresentó ante Mikoto.

- Mikoto-san… Me llamo Sakura Haruno. – Hizo una reverencia y se quitó la peluca. – Siento molestarla en su propia casa. – Sakura estaba radiante, educada y humilde.

-…- Mikoto estaba atónita mirándola y con las mejillas sonrojadas - ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Eres una monada! Vamos no te quedes ahí, ven te enseñaré tu habitación y el baño – Mikoto irradiaba felicidad, se ve que Sakura le cayó bien. Karin se quedó mirándola con rabia, ella no había conseguido sacar nada de Mikoto, y menos de Fugaku e Itachi.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí Karin? – Preguntó Sasuke molesto.

- Oouh, vamos… no mientas… se que en el fondo me quieres. – Dijo ella quitándose las gafas.

- Vete…- Sasuke se levantó y le señaló la puerta.

- Es por esa pelo chicle ¿verdad? – Dijo Karin molesta.

- Vete…- Sasuke le abrió la puerta – Sobras Karin, yo nunca he sentido nada por ti, y lo sabes, simplemente te has dedico a tirarte encima mío – Sasuke la miraba con odio.

-Pues no me iré. Te demostraré que soy mejor que la estúpida foca del pelo rosa – Karin se giró y dijo de espaldas a Sasuke– Tengo mi habitación al lado de la tuya, no creas que estaras tranquilo.

Mikoto llevó a Sakura al piso dónde estaba su habitación; tres puertas a la izquiera y tres puertas a la derecha, las 3 izquierdas eran la habitación de Sakura, Karin y el baño. Las 3 derechas, Sasuke, Itachi y otro baño.

_-Parece que a Mikoto-san le he caído bien, pero ¿cuántos días estaré aquí aguantando a la estúpida peliroja y Sasuke haciéndose mimitos y cariñitos? Qué asco. _

Sakura se fue directa a su habitación, Mikoto ya le había dicho que podía bañarse si así lo deseaba, ya que la cena tardaría una hora en estar lista. Entró en su habitación. Era el doble de grande que la que tenía en el piso de Sasuke. Tenía una cama grande, un escritorio, sus 3 maletas en el centro, un espléndido armario, un televisor y una gran ventana con unas cortinas de color crema bailando con la suave brisa que entraba. Sakura cerró la ventana. En un momento deshizo sus 3 maletas, acomodando la ropa y los libros en sus respectivos lugares. Sacó una muda limpia y se dirigió al baño. El agua estaba tan tibia… Sakura no tardó en meterse dentro y olvidar por unos escasos momentos todos sus problemas y sus dolores de cabeza. Miró a su alrededor, había muchos tipos de champús, acondicionadores, gel de baño por doquier, sales aromáticas… de todo. Se notaba que a Mikoto era una mujer que se cuidaba mucho.

-¡Sasuke! Escúchame un momento por favor - _¿era la voz de Mikoto?_

-Vamos mamá…ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces…-

-Sí, pero ella…

-Ella no es nada, está aquí porque papá no tubo más remedio

-¿Fugaku?

-Sí… pasó lo que pasó y se vino, por que sinó Orochimaru también la perseguiría.

-En fin… yo intento ser amable con ella, pero es tan…

-Estúpida..

-Sí. Bien, la cena no tardará…

-Hmp….

UN MOMENTO… ¿Estaban hablando de ella? ¿Por qué Fugaku no tubo mas remedio? ¿Orochimaru? ¿Amabilidad?...Estaba en la boca del lobo, definitivamente, ella era la odiada en la casa Uchiha, por parte de Fugaku, de Sasuke, de Mikoto y quién sabe, de Itachi quizás también, y Karin seguramente sería la princesita Uchiha. Sakura salió del baño rápidamente, se vistió y bajó al comedor. El panorama no era muy prometedor… Sasuke sentado en el sofá con Karin al lado, Mikoto en la cocina, Itachi y Fugaku no habían llegado aún.

-¡Sakura-chan! Qué bien que estés aquí, dime…¿Te gustan las gambas arrebozadas? – Mikoto le sonrío - _Hipócrita – pensó Sakura._ – Sí mucho. – _Si quieren jugar a la hipocresía, yo no me quedo corta. Además. Ahora Karin no me quita los ojos de encima, al igual que Sasuke, que descaro._

Itachi entró en la casa, saludó y se fue directo a su habitación, seguramente estaría cansado y agotado. Bueno, si Itachi no estaba en la cena sería un dolor de cabeza menos. Pero lo realmente molesto es Karin y Sasuke.

Llegó la hora de la cena, Sakura ayudó a Mikoto a poner la mesa y a prepararlo todo, Sakura se sentó al lado de Mikoto, al otro lado de Sakura estaba Itachi, y seguido de Itachi, Sasuke, Karin y Fugaku. Qué noche le esperaba.

-¡Oh! ¿De verdad? ¿Sakura-chan quieres ser médica? – Preguntó Mikoto.

-Sí. Desde bien pequeña – Sakura dijo eso y se comió una de las famosas gambas de Mikoto.

-Anda, con que la zor….Sakurita, es médico… pues mira oye tengo un problema a ver si me lo solucionas – Dijo Karin.

-Dime… Soy toda oídos.- Dijo ella sarcásticamente.

-Pues verás, me pican mucho los ojos, sobretodo cuando miro la televisión, sé que tengo los ojos muy abiertos para no perderme ningún detalle de mi telenovela preferida – Dijo Karin con cara de inocente.

-Fácil, hay algo que se llama "PARPADEAR" – Sentenció Sakura. - _¿De verdad Karin es tan estúpida como para venirme con una chifladura de esa envergadura? A saber dónde se dejó el cerebro._

Fugaku, Itachi y Mikoto se rieron un buen rato, Karin había tenido una ocurrencia bastante estúpida de preguntar, encima de que ella misma se había evidenciado en lo que había dicho. Sasuke permanecía serio, absorto de cualquier conversación, ni tan solo había comido nada. Karin no dijo nada más en toda la noche, Sakura pudo pasar una buena velada (hipócritamente claro) en la mesa de la familia Uchiha.

Ahora tan solo quedaba el momento que Sakura había deseado más en todo el día : acurrucarse en sus mantas y conciliar el sueño, alejada de Sasukes cerdos y Orochimarus.

Sakura subió las escaleras, para llegar a su habitación, a medida que avanzaba el sueño se adueñaba cada vez más de ella y de su sentido común. Estaba todo muy oscuro no habían luces, palpó un poco la paret, a ver si tenía suerte y encontraba un interruptor, notó algo muy frío… ¿se movía? Siguió palpando…¿Tenía el pelo largo? ¿Itachi?

-¿Itachi? ¿Cúando has subido? Pero si…

-Queridísima flor de cerezo, al fin, has venido a mí. – Éste le lamió la mano a Sakura.

- ¡NO! – Gritó Sakura.

-No te esfuerzes Sakurita… - Se encendieron las luces, y apareció una chica con máscara de gas.

-¿Y tú quien eres? – Gritó Sakura al borde de los nervios – La chica se sacó la máscara y…

-Karin, y deja de gritar, molestas bastante….- Dijo poniendo cara de asco.

-Si Itachi o Sa…

-Sasuke no vendra y ninguno de los Uchiha, bonita, - Dijo interrumpiendo. – Estan bajo el efecto de un gas sedante. Ahora te irás con Orochimaru y yo me quedaré con mi Sasuke al fin. – Dijo Karin feliz.

-¡YO NO IRÉ A NINGUNA PARTE! – Sakura volvió a gritar, pero esta vez, alguien la noqueó por detrás.

* * *

Siento el retraso del capítulo, se me fue la inspiración (que excusa mas mala T_T)

Quien hubiera dicho que Karin era subordinada de Orochimaru en este fic eh? XD

Gracias por los reviews y demás, me hacen feliz :D (Y con ganas de escribir)

Att, Elisa Uchiha.


	5. Pain in my heart i need you

**Esta vez he tardado mucho tiempo en sacar el quinto capítulo.**

**Se debe a que cada vez que escribía me dejaba influenciar por otros fics, y bueno ¬¬ no iría a escrbir un re-mix de otro autor, no. Así que deje correr algunas semanas y ya he vuelto xDDD.**

**Lo siento de verdad :_(**

**

* * *

  
**

**You are my little annoyance**

_Capitulo 5. Pain in my heart_

_

* * *

_

_i need you_

_

* * *

  
_

Su frágil cuerpo despertó en un frío suelo. Tenía todas las extremidades adoloridas. Abrió sus pequeños ojos, no veía nada, llevaba una venda, pero, por lo poco que pudo ver a través de ésta, estaba todo muy oscuro. Solo podía recordar a Orochimaru, Karin y fuerte golpe en la nuca. Estaba hecha polvo.

_-Debo salir de aquí por mis propios medios. No quiero que nadie se interponga más entre Orochimaru y yo. Es mi obligación acabar con él, si sigo dependiendo de la policía, de Kakashi o de la familia Uchiha, no llegaré a ninguna parte. Prefiero no ilusionarme en que vendran a rescatarme y así yo podré volver al Remolino, y hacer mi vida normal… Qué bellos recuerdos… fiestas pijama con Hinata, Ino, y Tenten, las veces que iban todos a visitar la galería de arte de Sai, Naruto que los invitaba cada noche a un bol de ramen… Si ella hubiera sido más valiente, si no se hubiera dejado tirar por su madre, Orochimaru estaría muerto, seguiría en el Remolino, estudiando medicina, y… no habría venido a Konoha, y no hubiera conocido a Sasuke Uchiha. – Pensó Sakura. - ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que su padre no tubo más remedio? ¿Su madre la llamó estúpida? ¿Estúpida ella?- Pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por su rostro – Hubiera sido mejor, que el coche de Kakashi no hubiera aparecido, hubiera sido mejor, que… estuviera muerta._

De pronto, la puerta se abrió. Unos pasos de acercaron a ella. -¡Despierta! – Era una voz masculina, muy ruda_, no era Orochimaru, por suerte_. – Tienes que cumplir tu cometido. - ¿Mi cometido?

* * *

Eran las 10 de la mañana. El Uchiha menor abrió los ojos, se incorporó con la cabeza hecha polvo y miró a su alrededor. Karin a su lado con el ceño fruncido, Itachi al borde en las escaleras, Mikoto en la cocina y su padre Fugaku en medio de la sala de estar, TODOS estaban el suelo ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Y Sakura? No estaba. Esto no pintaba bien. No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando el resto de la familia empezó a despertarse y la pregunta del millón. ¿Dónde estaba Sakura?

-Voy a llamar a la central. Itachi, Sasuke 10 minutos y en marcha. – Sentenció Fugaku, subiendo las escaleras. – Esto se nos está yendo de las manos, si ha sido Orochimaru… que Kami nos ayude. –

- ¡Oh no no hace falta que llameis a nadie! Seguro que ella estará en su habitación durmiendo como un angelito! – Dijo Karin inocentemente – Ella ya es mayorcita, sabe cuidarse… - Karin jaló del brazo a Sasuke y lo sentó a la mesa – Ya se despertará, vamos dime ¿Qué haremos hoy? – Dijo ella acercándose a milímetros de él.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? – Acusó Itachi.  
- Si llamo a su habitación seguro que me contesta…- Afirmó Karin subiendo las escaleras seguida de los Uchiha. Karin se posicionó delante de la puerta de Sakura y picó 3 veces.

-¿Sakurita-chan? ¿Sigues durmiendo? – Preguntó ella.  
- Si Karin… - Dijo una voz femenina igual a la de Sakura  
-¿Veis? Orochimaru no ha tenido nada que ver, vaaaamos, relajaos un poco, estar en guardia agota las energías del cuerpo! – Dijo Karin.  
-Bueno, a lo mejor ha sido un poco precipitado, pues si Sakura está a salvo, nada, a desayunar – Dijo Fugaku.  
-¿Qué haremos hoy familia? – Preguntó Karin jalándose todas las galletas de chocolate.  
-¿Tu? Irte a casa… - Dijo Itachi mirando la tele.  
-Si Orochimaru me ve volviendo al piso, me secuestrará y a saber que hará conmigo – Dijo ella con tono dramático.  
-Dudo mucho que te haga algo. Él solo va a por Sakura, si vuelves al piso tendrás a Kakashi vigilándote, así que tranquila. – Sentenció Fugaku.  
- ¿Me estáis echando? – Dijo Karin cabreada por las palabras de los Uchiha. – Soy la mejor amiga de Sakura, me preocupo mucho por ella, y quiero a Sasuke, no me podeis echar así porque sí! – Dijo ella llorando.  
-Bueno… Iré a ver que hace Sakura, hace mucho que aún sigue durmiendo – Dijo Mikoto cambiando de tema.  
- ¡No no! Ya iré yo. – Dijo Karin.

Karin subió las escaleras de 3 en 3, pico la puerta y susurró…- Soy yo, ábreme. - y la puerta se abrió. Estaban dentro dos personas más.  
-Veo que has conseguido distraerles un poco….- Dijo un chico adolescente y de pelo blanco.  
-No me subestimes Suigetsu, siempre estás igual…- dijo Karin. - ¿Cómo va el disfraz Konan?  
-Solo tengo que ponerme las lentillas verdes. – La chica, Konan, se giró. Era una perfecta réplica de Haruno Sakura. Misma estatura, la peluca parecía pelo real, los ojos, a pesar de ser lentillas, eran del mismo verde, solo tenía que actuar para parecerse a Sakura.  
- ¿y la voz? – Preguntó Suigetsu.  
- Solo me haré la enferma y no hablaré a penas…- Sentenció la copia de Sakura.  
-Bien. Baja, empiezan a sospechar. Suigetsu llama a Orochimaru. El plan funciona tal y como estaba previsto. – Ordenó Karin.

La falsa Sakura bajó junto con Karin. La familia saludó a Sakura normal, y Mikoto le ofreció desayuno, pero, para no quitarse la máscara (para el falso resfriado) no quiso nada de comer. La falsa Sakura puso sus manos bajo la mesa, estaba bastante nerviosa ya que Itachi Uchiha no le quitaba la vista de encima, Sasuke, al ver dicha reacción, bajó su mano derecha y cogió fuerte las de la falsa Sakura, y ésta en un susurro dijo – No me toques… cerdo - y Karin dijo - puedes cogérmelas a mi si quieres, yo no te llamaré cerdo Sasukito – Dijo Karin por lo bajo. – Esta Sakura es una desagradecida y una borde, no te merece, encima de que la acogéis en vuestra casa…- Dijo ella acariciándole el brazo a Sasuke.  
- ¿No crees que criticar a tu "amiga" a sus espaldas es de hipócritas? Además, yo no quiero ser nada tuyo ¿No comprendes que sobras? – Dicho esto Sasuke se fue donde la falsa Sakura, que se había ido, siguiendo el plan establecido.  
-Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo. – Dijo Sasuke serio.  
- Conmigo no tienes nada de que hablar, lárgate. – Dijo la falsa Sakura.  
-¿Es que no me recuerdas? Habrá pasado algo de tiempo pero…- Sasuke estaba cabizbajo.  
- No quiero saber nada de ti…- repitió ella.  
- Hace tiempo, de cuando fui al Remolino por el caso Orochimaru….- Dijo él cogiéndola del brazo.  
- ¡OYE CHAVAL QUE ME DEJES! – Gritó ella.  
- ¿Chaval? Desde cuando hablas asi? – Preguntó Sasuke.  
- Oye Sasuke la estás agobiando, déjala ella se lo pierde…- Dijo Karin arrastrando al pobre chico con ella.  
- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no quiero nada de ti? OLVÍDAME Karin, te lo digo enserio, desaparece. – Dijo Sasuke enfurecido.  
- Mira, te voy a decir una cosa, o me tratas como una Reina, juro que le digo a Orochimaru que mate a tu linda Sa-ku-ri-ta…- Susurró Karin al oído de Sasuke.  
- ¿Qué hablas Karin? – Dijo Sasuke confundido.  
-Imbécil….¿Te consideras hijo del gran jefe de policía Fugaku Uchiha? Hoy os habéis despertado en el suelo porque yo lancé un gas somnífero… Y Orochimaru se llevó a Sakura con él…. ¿Te enteras ya Sasuke? Si me haces caso, a Sakura no le pasará nada. Pero…. Si no me respetas le llamaré y le diré que la mate. – Dijo Karin.  
-¿Y Orochimaru te obedece? – Preguntó Sasuke.  
Karin cogió el móvil, y llamó a un número extraño  
- Escucha y dime si no es la voz de Orochimaru…-  
-¿Karin? ¿Oye? Estás distrayendo a la família Uchiha tal y como te pedí?  
-Sí, el disfraz de Konan es infalible….- Dijo Karin y seguido, colgó el teléfono.  
Sasuke no podía creerse que una de los cómplices de Orochimaru se acabara de delatar delante suyo y que esa Sakura no fuera …_su Sakura.  
_

-¿Dónde está Orochimaru? – Preguntó Sasuke.  
-No soy tan imbécil como para decirte dónde se encuentra, sé perfectamente que irás detrás de él para estar con tu Sakurita. – Dijo Karin.  
- ¿Qué debo hacer? – Dijo él resignado.  
- De momento te convertirás en uno de nosotros, traicionarás a tu família y a ti mismo ¿Vale? Es poquito así que…. –Dijo ella burlona.  
- No puedo hacer eso. Me niego. – Dijo él.  
-Pues le diré a Orochimaru que me habéis descubierto y entonces lo más seguro es que la mate.  
- ¿Y esta falsa Sakura? – Dijo Sasuke - ¿Otra cómplice?  
-Por supuesto… - Dijo Karin relamiñendose. Ella se giró y se fue otra vez a la habitación de Sakura, para encontrarse con Suigetsu.

El cielo empezó a nublarse, y en poco tiempo se puso a llover, Sasuke estaba en el jardín, meditando sobre lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Estaba totalmente empapado, el pelo se le pegaba a la cara. – _Si no puedo salvar a Sakura, no se que hago aquí…  
_-Sasuke. No dejes que Karin se aproveche de ti así. Eres un Uchiha, no un títere. Ahora lo importante es saber del estado de Sakura y saber dónde podemos encontrar a Orochimaru. – Dijo una voz  
- ¿Cómo? – Sasuke se giró y Itachi estaba detrás de la pared, así que lo escuchó todo. - ¿Qué hago? Itachi…  
- Lo que te he dicho, no debes dejar que Karin te intimide, no te acojones por el estado de Sakura, Orochimaru es un asesino de primera, no hará caso a un tonta como Karin, ella es solo "Usar y tirar". Lo que si te diré es que nos conviene saber dónde se encuentra ese cabrón, para poder hacerle una encerrona. Es decir, usaremos a Karin para saber de Orochimaru. Tranquilo ahora hablaré con papá. No creo que se oponga, pero deberás hacer un sacrificio hermano. Viene Karin, me voy. – Itachi desapareció en un plis cuando Karin volvió a bajar.  
- ¿Y bien cariño mío? – Preguntó Karin apareciendo por detrás y abrazando a Sasuke.  
- Está bien. – Dijo él con la mirada perdida en algún lugar.  
- Bien… entonces….- Karin le robó un beso a Sasuke - … Sé que no ha sido romántico pero… debía marcar mi territorio… Ahora eres mío. Ven, que te…secaré.  
Karin y Sasuke se dirigieron otra vez al segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones, y por primera vez, una mujer entraba en los aposentos de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Siento de verdad el retraso, pero  
¿Karin chantajeando a Sasuke?  
¿Qué hara Itachi dejando a su hermano a las tientas con el mismísimo diablo?  
¿Cuál era el cometido de Sakura?  
¿Qué paso en el remolino entre Sasuke y Sakura?

Todo esto, en el próximo capítulo ;D


	6. 5 DAYS

**You are my little annoyance**

_Capitulo 6. __5 days_

_

* * *

  
_

Exacto.

Desde que Karin entró en la habitación de Sasuke.  
Desde que Karin, Sasuke y Suigetsu huyeron de la mansión Uchiha, pasaron 5 Días.  
5 Días que Sasuke Uchiha no olvidaría en su vida.

…

* * *

Debería haberlo protegido desde un principio, no andar por las ramas que si disfrazes o planes estúpidos para evitar a un asesino. Debí haber puesto mi vida, en lugar de la suya, ahora, ya no me queda nada. Preludio de una muerte anunciada.

¿El solitario azabache?  
¿La flor de cerezo?  
¿O el mismísimo diablo?

Está en esa habitación, con frío, con sangre….¿Cómo han podido hacerle esto?  
Són 5 Días de pena y angustia.

* * *

5 DAYS -1.

Sasuke, huyó con Karin y Suigetsu, hacia la guarida de Orochimaru, Durante el trayecto, Karin advirtió a Sasuke de un seguido de pruebas para demostrar a Orochimaru-Sama, su "confianza" para así poderlo integrar psicológicamente y físicamente en el grupo. Fueron 3 días de pruebas intensas…

-Bienvenido pequeño inspector Uchiha. Karin, procede. – Ordenó Orochimaru.  
-Karin se adelantó a Sasuke, y sacó un pequeño caldero en brasas. – Karin simplemente sonrió.  
-Suigetsu, hazlo. – Ordenó otra vez Orochimaru mientras se sentaba en su pequeño trono de malhechor.  
Sasuke tenía los ojos desorbitados, Suigetsu en su mano llevaba una barra de metal ardiendo, con uno de los extremos más rojo que la nada, y con un pequeño símbolo en la punta, Sasuke se echó hacia atrás ¿Qué demonios iban a hacerle con eso?  
-Esto es solo el principio de tu fin mi querido Uchiha, igual que la pequeña Haruno….  
- ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A SAKURA? – Gritó Sasuke furioso, esa frase le había hecho hervir la sangre en un momento. Pero no debió decirla….  
-Eh a que viene esa acitutd Sasuke? ¿Me estás mintiendo?....- Dijo Karin Posicionandonse al lado de Suigetsu.  
-No no, Karin de verdad yo que no – Karin le atizó en la cara a Sasuke con la barra de metal hirviendo. Un grito estremecedor recorrió por toda la sala, la mejilla derecha de Sasuke radiaba fuego, sangre y carne viva….  
-Eres un rastrero Uchiha ¿Acaso me pensabas utilizar? Solo para llegar a tu Sakura… En fin, yo te avisé – Karin dejó la barra de metal al pelo blanco, y se fue por una de las múltiples puertas que tenía la sala, pero se la podía oír perfectamente:

"Es un bastardo ¿Cómo pude dejarme engañar así? Debí haberlo visto, ese cambio de actitud tan repentino….."

Orochimaru simplemente se reía a carcajadas del espectáculo que tenía enfrente. – Suigetsu, venga, hazle la marca aunque ya no nos vaya a servir de nada, aquí no queremos traidores, pero lo usaremos para divertirnos un rato – Dicho esto, Orochimaru se levantó y se fue por otra puerta.  
-Bien, estate quieto, no te va a doler tanto como en la cara….  
Sasuke perdió el conocimiento. Sentía que unas manos frías lo cogían y lo tiraban al suelo, y unas pequeñas carcajas con un "Desgraciado" de punto y final. Había sido demasiado descuidado, había perdido la oportunidad de encontrar a Sakura con vida, ahora seguramente esa zorra de Karin ya la habría matado, todo por su culpa, si desde un principio no hubiera hecho el tonto, si desde un principio hubiera dicho las cosas claras, esto no hubiera sucedido, no la habría perdido delante suyo… ¿pero que pretendía Orochimaru con todo esto?

* * *

Otro grito estremecedor

Otro grito de dolor

Otro grito de desesperación

Otro grito ahogado….

-Oye, estúpida pelo chicle…

-Solo te diré que tienes los días contados

-Me da igual que no puedas contestarme, ni moverte….

-Realmente das pena…Los dos dáis pena….

_Los dos. Había alguien más.  
Los dos. Había alguien más_.

Unas cadenas ataban un cuerpo frágil y nieve. Sangre seca y viva se mezclaban para dar paso a tonos carmesí y marrones de otoño, su pelo rosa había oscurecido. Unos pequeños cables salían de las piernas de la chica, de la cabeza, de sus manos, de su cuello… La primavera había abandonado a la flor de cerezo en un invierno frío y desolado.

_¿Sakura…Estás aquí?_

Pudo abrir los ojos, y ver el panorama que tenía delante. Su flor de cerezo casi muerta.  
No podía articular palabra… el golpe de Karin había sido muy fuerte y abrir la boca le provocaba heridas y una serie de hemorragias surgían de la nada.

_Sin embargo, yo podía oir como de fuertes eran sus hemorragias. Pero ¿Qué hacía él aquí?_

-Vaya, pero si es el imbécil de turno.

-Otro que no habla…Pues bueno te voy a contar algo muy gracioso, que te carcomerá por dentro. Orochimaru, buscaba a Sakura por ciertos motivos….Cree firmemente que sus padres le inyectaron cierta célula que tiene unas propiedades regenerativas muy fuertes, y que pudo ser usada en su hermano pero no lo hicieron, pero el caso es…que no sabemos donde está ni como es, así que vete despidiendo de tu Blancanieves por que no durará mucho.  
-Cuando vengan a por nosotros, tú tendrás junto con tu gup….grupo, una perpetua eterna…- Sasuke había logrado evadir el dolor por momentos, pero la sangre salía saliendo y eso dolía mucho.

Perpetua eterna…

* * *

Delante de todos había sido siempre el chico solitario indiferente, difícil de conversar con una persona ruda, tozuda, egoista….. Pero… conocer a su lado opuesto, el blanco, una pequeña luz, abrió su mente y corazón.

_En la comisaría del país del Remolino, Kakashi estaba conversando con una joven de pelo rosa, con los nervios a flor de piel, gritando como si le hubieran arrancado la vida, unos gritos ahogados que pedían, ayuda, comprensión, apoyo y estabilidad. Yo sin embargo me dediqué a mirar. Puse un euro en la máquina y me pedí un café. Ignoraba la situación de ella por completo, simplemente pensé que no iba conmigo._

_Ella seguía llorando y llorando, gritando y gritando. El café sabía cada vez más amargo… ¿porqué me sentía tan mal?_

_

* * *

  
_

DIOS MIO!

He pasado mucho tiempo sin Internet y con muchos capitulos por colgar xDDD  
perdonadme por tardar tanto, pero, aquí teneis otro capitulo con mucha intríngulis  
y algo duro ^^.


End file.
